Last Words
by LawlietLover7
Summary: Gevanni is set to the task of investigating the crime scene where a young man named Matt Jeevas was killed. Little did he know he would find out the truth about the relationship between Matt and Mello. This features the pairing of MattxMello. Tragedy. Rated T. Suggestive Yaoi content. Warning: Contains Spoilers!


A black Mercedes drove through the streets of Tokyo early in the morning. It passed through the strangely empty streets. For one of the busiest cities in the world, it was silent. Almost as if it knew what took place the night before.

The driver of the car jumped slightly when he heard his cell phone go off. He sighed and reached into the pocket of his suit and answered it.

"Yes?"

"Gevanni, I want you to go to the sight where that shooting occurred last night," Near's voice said on the other line.

Gevanni sighed and glanced up in the rearview mirror, his blue eyes reflecting back at him.

"What do you want me to do when I get there? They still haven't cleaned up the mess last I heard…"

"That's exactly my point. Go there and search the scene for any more evidence on Kira. The victim of the shooting was a part of Mello's investigation. He played a key part in Miss Takada's kidnapping. Since he worked with Mello I'd like you to search the scene."

Gevanni nodded and turned onto the street where the shooting happened.

"Alright, I'm practically there."

"Good. Please call me if you find any useful information on Kira."

With that he hung up and parked the car on the side of the street. He got out and shut the car door behind him. He looked over the roof of his car at the middle of the intersection. There was an old vintage car there. It looked like a red 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454. Tire tracks were burned black on the asphalt showing that the car slid across it resulting in it coming to a stop where it did.

Gevanni began walking towards the car but then his feet met with something small and round. He nearly slipped but caught himself and looked down. Bullet shells littered the asphalt. He bent down and picked one up to examine it closely.

"Hmm…these were very expensive guns…these guns are normally in the ownership of the secret service for the American president or something…" he muttered to himself. He put the bullet casing in his pocket and continued walking towards the car. When he reached the vehicle his eyes widened when he caught site of the body slumped against the driver's side.

It was a young man, maybe about nineteen or in his early twenties. He wore a red and black striped long sleeved shirt with a wool cream colored vest over it. But the light fabric was soaked completely with blood that was darkened and mostly dried now. Gevanni bent down and kneeled beside the boy. Orange goggles covered his eyes which were closed. Dried blood covered one side of his face. His dark brown hair was ruffled and un-kept.

Gevanni's foot stepped on something and he looked down to see a half used cigarette lying on the ground next to him. He shook his head slightly and looked at the peaceful expression on the boy's cold face.

"Too soon…" he mumbled and pressed his lips together. He looked at the car and at the tan leather interior. A cold breeze blew past him causing him to shiver. He looked up and scanned the empty streets around him before looking back down at the boy in front of him.

"Who were you I wonder…" he said quietly and looked at the many bullet holes in the car. He reached into the door and hit the button that popped open the trunk. He walked over to the back of the car and lifted up the hood of the trunk. Inside there wasn't much except for a spare tire and some auto parts. But there were a few items that gave Gevanni a vague idea of just who this boy was. A twelve pack of mountain dew…a paper bag full of old video games and a used pack of cigarettes. Obviously this boy was very carefree and liked to just have fun. He was just your average young man who lived his life without a care in the world.

Gevanni sighed and slammed the trunk shut.

"Nothing about Kira in there…" he muttered to himself. He walked back over to the boy's body and knelt down, his right knee touching the bloodstained asphalt as he looked over the boy's body. There were many gunshot wounds…almost too many to count. _Whoever shot him was merciless…_he thought as he tried counting the many bloody holes dotting the boy's body.

He reached up and ran a hand through his dark locks of hair. He glanced up into the boy's peaceful face. Gevanni wondered if this boy ever had a girlfriend. He questioned if this boy was still going to school or even if he had any family. There were so many things unknown about this boy, all that Gevanni could find was that he had a bad habit of smoking and was independent and free.

As Gevanni looked at the boy his gaze traveled down to the pockets of his jeans. Amongst the blood splatters on the denim fabric, there was something white poking out of the boy's pocket. He hesitated, debating on whether it was the right thing to do to search this boy's body. He felt awkward, like he needed to ask this boy for permission to do something as simple as reaching into his pocket.

"I'm sorry," he murmured as he reached over and into the pocket. "But it's for the sake of the investigation…"

He pulled the paper out of the pocket and held it in his hands. It was folded up tightly, some small dots of blood peppered the paper but otherwise it was almost completely white and fresh. He glanced over at the boy briefly before unfolding it and seeing some writing scrawled on it with black pen. At first he didn't understand why this boy had a note in his pocket. But he saw Mello's name written as the person it was addressed to and instantly started reading it.

_Mello,_

_I know you said that this plan to capture Takada might get me killed but the truth is, I don't want to die. At least not yet. There's still some things I need to do…there's something I need to tell you. You'll probably call me stupid for putting this into a letter but the truth is I don't know when I'll ever get the chance to talk to you again. I don't know, call me an idiot or something but I need to just let you know this._

_I love you._

_Every minute we've worked on the case together has been the best time of my life. I felt like I was actually getting somewhere with my life for once. Every day I lived locked away in my room, speaking to no one. You were the only one at the orphanage that actually plucked up the courage and spoke to me. You helped break me out of my shell. I've listened to every one of your rants about Near always being ahead of you in everything that you do. But just so you know, you'll always be number one to me. Near might be the first choice as L's successor but you're my first choice as the one who I want to be with forever. Every word you've spoken to me, every smile that has spread across your face is something I've always cherished and held close to me._

_You're my best friend, Mells. And I know I'm probably going to end up getting killed in this plan of yours but you know what? I don't give a damn. If I die, I die. I guess that's just how my fate was meant to be all along. If I die, then at least I died for you and to be honest, that makes me the happiest man alive._

_Anyways, that's about it. There's nothing else really to say so yeah…I love you._

_Your best friend, partner in crime and the one who loves you no matter what,_

_-Matt (Mail) Jeevas_

Gevanni looked up from the note at the boy with raised eyebrows.

"Mail Jeevas…" he said the boy's name quietly. It felt alien on his tongue, but at the same time his heart warmed at the sound of it. So this boy had a name…he thought as his lips pressed together in sorrow. Gevanni felt his heart give a tight squeeze as he realized just what the letter he read was about. So this boy did have someone he loved…someone who may or may not have loved him back. He felt slightly embarrassed with himself as he folded the letter back up. It was as if he just walked in on a very private conversation between two people. Despite his embarrassment he could only think of how the boy deserved to live…at least a little longer. He reached out a hand and hesitantly brushed away some strands of the boy's hair.

"I'm truly sorry for you…" he whispered softly.

He glanced at the many bullet holes that punctured the metal of the car. _Such a violent death…no mercy at all,_ Gevanni thought to himself as his blue eyes roamed over the interior of the car. But he noticed something off. The glove compartment in the passenger side of the car was open. He stood up while continuing to hold the folded up note. He hopped in and sat down in the tan leather driver's seat. He leaned over and reached into the compartment. After rummaging around in it he found nothing but empty cigarette boxes and useless paperwork. He shut the compartment but something fell out onto the floor of the car. It was a photograph.

He reached down and picked it up. He sat up straighter and looked at it closely. It was a photo of two teenage boys. They both looked to be about fifteen. Their expressions were carefree and frozen in what looked to be laughter at a hilarious joke. The blonde boy which Gevanni could tell was Mello had his arm thrown over the other boy's shoulders. The boy with the orange goggles in the photo looked like he was the happiest person alive.

Gevanni flipped the photo over and saw some handwriting scrawled at the bottom right corner of the photo. He noticed that the writing on the back of the photo matched up perfectly with the note written by Matt to Mello.

_I'll love you forever…_

Gevanni stared at the words and let them sink in. This boy truly loved Mello…with all of his heart. He had no idea if it was an unrequited love, but he felt heart wrenching guilt as he realized Mello would never receive the note from him. If this boy knew that Mello was dead…such a tragic love. His eyes watered up slightly with hot tears as he reread those words over and over again. They burned in his mind, as if someone took a hot poker and imprinted it in his mind forever. He sighed and leaned back in the car seat. He looked at the ashtray in the car that had a bunch of cigarette butts in a pile of gray ash. It's almost like this car was a grave…and Gevanni instantly felt like he was robbing it. In disgust at himself, he got out of the vehicle quickly and stood up. He looked down at the photograph he held and into the two smiling faces of the two boys. From the picture, his eyes roamed over to looked down at the boy who was still slumped against the car, his chin pressed against his chest.

Gevanni got back down on his knees and gently unzipped the boy's vest, careful not to move the body. He remained silent as he unzipped the boy's vest, as if the boy was merely sleeping and he did not want to wake him. With a morose expression, Gevanni placed the photo along with the note in one of the inner pockets in the boy's vest. He carefully zipped the vest back up after doing this and stood back up. He reached into his pockets and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Near's number and the call was answered immediately.

"Did you find anything?" Near asked.

Gevanni turned his back on the boy slumped against the car. He didn't answer Near until he put some distance between himself and the car. It was like a cemetery, he felt as if he raised his voice any louder it would be disgraceful to the boy's rest.

Once Gevanni reached his car he answered, "No. All I found was that love is truly a powerful thing."

There was silence before Near responded. "What are you talking about Gevanni?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"I'm simply saying that I will see to it that this boy who was shot gets a proper burial."

"We don't have time to do tha-"

"Near," Gevanni interrupted him. "I'll find time to continue with the Kira case. But first, I want to call for a burial company to at least take this boy to a better place for now."

There was another period of silence and then Near sighed. "Fine. Do what you want. But after you call a burial company I want you to go to the apartment of Teru Mikami and switch the notebooks."

"Understood."

He hung up the phone and stood outside of his car. He dialed the number for a morgue and managed to make arrangements for someone to come out and remove the boy's body. With a sigh, Gevanni opened his car door and hopped into his car. He glanced out the window at the car sitting in the middle of the intersection and swallowed against a tight throat. His grip on his steering wheel tightened and he started the car. As he drove off, his mind flashed back to the photograph he found of the two boys.

"I hope you two find happiness in a better place," he muttered quietly to the empty car and continued to drive down the silent streets of Tokyo.


End file.
